The present invention relates to a capacitor device with a layer structure disposed in a meander-shaped manner, and in particular to a self-adjusted folded trench capacitor for increasing an area capacitance compared to a simple trench capacitor.
A capacitor (or capacitance) includes at least two conductive layers (capacitor electrodes) being electrically insulated by a dielectric layer along a layer area. Capacitors are used in the following technologies: BiPOLAR, BiCMOS, CMOS, DRAM. For electronic circuits which need great capacities, common plate capacitors (MIS and/or MIM capacities; MIS=metal isolator semiconductor; MIM=metal isolator metal) can be used.
The capacitor includes a capacitance which, for the given materials and layer thicknesses, is dependent on the layer area. Thus, a reduction of the size of the capacitor leads to a decrease of its capacitance. In the course of a further proceeding miniaturization, it is important to provide capacitors which include an acceptable capacitance even on the smallest space. An increase of the area capacitance of passive capacitors is important to further develop available technologies.